


No End For Them

by Mercenary



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Broken people, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercenary/pseuds/Mercenary
Summary: He feasts on her because he wants her. She welcomes him, partakes in him. They are broken people, those left behind. Hate has little meaning, when desire comes out stronger. There should be no Dietfried and Violet...There is. Somehow, despite all of the years that have passed, they find each other.





	No End For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Violet is approximately in her mid to late twenties. \o/ 
> 
> I must be procrastinating something.

He isn’t gentle when he takes her up against the wall. He pushes up her skirts, rips off the lace delicates, and works her body into readiness.  Her blue eyes are fixed on his green, pink lips parted and a flush of colour on her pale face.  

Dietfried doesn’t bother pinning her hands in place. She wraps them around him, as he wrenches her thighs up around his hips, his fingers still sticky from being within her.  He slots his mouth roughly against those parted lips.  He takes. No, he devours her mouth. It isn’t gentle, it isn’t pretty, but she welcomes him in with inexperienced clumsiness.

There is no hesitance and nothing slow about the way he enters her. One swift thrust and he is joined with her. Whatever noise she might make are lost against his lips.  Her hips wriggle slightly and her pupils are blown from what he knew would be the extreme physical sensations. He was her first before Gilbert had ever met her – in a different sense from now –  but she had belonged to him first.

But now in the present his possession of her was different.  He’s marking her with his lips trailing down the soft curve of her neck, bruising every inch of flawless skin, and her grip on him is bruising as well.  None of this is one-sided, she makes her own decisions now, and she what she wants is him.

He grunts. Pressing her to the wall with his body, pushing deeper with each harsh thrust.  Trying to find the right purchase against the wall to free a hand. That silly frilly blouse that covers her irritates him. If he had the leverage he would tear it from her body.  Bare what must be pale, perfect breasts that belonged to the woman she was. 

Gods be damned, he had never seen her as a child. She had been a monster to him for so long, and now in her maturity of adulthood, he is fucking her up against a wall. Greedily trying to sate the monster inside of him – to make her cry out with a name that is his own.  He’ll wipe his brother from her mind.

Gilbert is gone. It is no betrayal to reclaim what had once been his. He is no man of honour, no righteous man, because he always takes what he wants.  He’s wanted her since the damned train hijacking. From the moment he pressed her against his own body, something had stirred inside of him. 

He bites viciously down on her shoulder. If she had been a feral beast once, he was the feral one now. 

But it isn’t his pleasure he seeks, he wants to ruin her for others. Her chest is heaving and her eyes are glassy.  And her body is so pliant, welcoming and warm against him. Soft and womanly against his hard form. 

Her head tips back ever so slightly and her eyes are rolling. It only takes a moment for him to change his mind, to pull them apart and pull her over to the daybed.

“Captain…” she murmurs, looking up at him questioningly. Dietfried doesn’t answer with words, but he rips at that blouse, and takes satisfaction in the tear of the fabric.  Next is the thin scraps of fabric that support her breasts. He feeds hungrily on the sight before him. Yanking off his own constraining clothes.

Violet is no shrinking maiden awaiting his direction. She’s slipping off her own skirt, undressing herself completely before him.  And he can see the fading scars on her body.  There is nothing flawless about the skin that has been scarred time and time again.  It doesn’t repulse him.

She’s a woman and she invites him to continue with such an earnest gaze. He takes it as a command and in no time at all he is back within her. This time her teeth are marking his own skin. They are a tangle of limbs, of thrusting movements, and a rhythm to music that only they could hear.

He wants her. Oh, Dietfried wants her. He wants her face to be in raptures as he makes her fall apart.

But he loses focus amidst the rhythm of their bodies. He can’t claim her without being claimed in turn. 

They are close, her body is a furnace. Sweat covers them both and he feels her release and hears it when she lets out a triumphant cry.  It only takes a few more thrusts before he loses himself to the waves of pleasure.  Spilling inside of her like a prize bull with no thought of anything but the act.

He wanted her, and now he will have her.

Two broken people left behind by one man. Of consequences, his mind is already thinking of, despite the moment, and he knows she is no ignorant fool. They had tangled and done so with no intentions of letting it be forgotten. 

There was no end for them.

Only a continuation of a new sordid chapter in life.

The gods were having the final laugh.

 

 


End file.
